1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a textile fabric having a high density and an improved water-repellent property. More particularly, the present invention relates to a textile fabric comprising extremely fine fibers, having a finely rugged surface, and exhibiting a high density and an improved water-repellent property. The textile fabric is useful for producing umbrellas, raincoats, sportswear, and other outdoor clothes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of water-proof textile fabrics are known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 54-48172 discloses a water-proof fabric which comprises a woven fabric substrate comprising thermoplastic synthetic multifilaments and having one or two needle-punched surfaces with a disturbed weave structure of the fabric and opened multifilaments; and a fluff layer, formed on only one surface of the woven fabric, comprising a number of individual filaments in the form of loop piles having a height of 5 mm or less. This type of water-proof fabric exhibits a preferable gloss and hand and exhibits loop piles effective for enhacing the bonding property of the woven fabric surface to a water-proof coating. However, the above-mentioned type of water-proof fabric exhibits an unsatisfactory water-repellent property.
On another subject, various types of outdoor clothes having a high density are available. Such clothes are required to exhibit satisfactory moisture-permeability, a water-repellent property, and a high wind-breaking property (low wind-passing property). However, conventional high density water-proof fabrics usually exhibit an unsatisfactory water-repellent property. This is due to the smooth surface of the high density fabric.